Promise Me
by Vampire Mariah Yamato
Summary: Lora Strife is the new girl at Twilight High where she meets her new friends Sora and the gang. But when things start to happen, Lora sense that something might happened and its not good.


_Chapter One_

The sun shone brightly as students walked into the gates of Twilight High. The students wore uniforms. White shirts with blue ties and blue pants with the same color as the tie for the males while the girls wore white shirts as well along with the matching ties as the males and blue skirts instead of pants. As the students hung out in their usual spots, waiting for the bell to ring, a young sixteen year old girl. Her hair was short to her neck which was brown. She had black highlights that ran through her chocolate hair. Her eyes glowed blue and her skin was fair and smooth. She sighed as she held her black bookbag on her shoulder. She walked alone and stopped at the entrance of the gates. The brunette looked at the other students and gulped. _My first day hasn't even started yet and I'm already nervious... _she thought to herself. She sighed softly as she walked inside, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

Sixteen year old Mariah Valentine laughed as she leaned back against a tree with her arms folded across her chest. She stood with a fifteen year old girl with red hair. Mariah's long black hair was tied in a pony tail. She wore the school female uniform but she wore short tight pants underneath her blue skirt. At the waist of her skirt she wore a studded belt. She wore black shoes with black thigh high socks. Both of her wrists were filled with bracelets and wristband. On her left wrist the bracelets filled while she had a black wristband on her right wrist. Her blue tie was loosely tied while her sleevless were rolled up. Her emerald green eyes were filled with kindess and light. Beside her the red haired girl giggled. She looked over at her friend with her ocean blue eyes. She wore the female uniform as well and she held her brown bag in her hands.

"Do you think the guys are coming today?" she asked softly.

"Yea I think so. I mean, its been already a month of school so they should be here." Mariah replied with a grin.

"Hehe yea your right." the girl said.

"And well lookie here Kairi. There they are." Mariah said motioning the red head to a group of boys coming their way.

Kairi giggled softly, looking to where her friend motioned. She smiled as a brunette with spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes walked over to Kairi, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled down at her, leaning down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Kairi returned the kiss then pulled away slowly. She smiled up at the boy. Around the boy's neck was silver necklace with a silver crown on it. His hands had black fingerless gloves. He wore the male school uniform.

"Hey Sora." Kairi greeted the brunette.

"Hiya Kairi." the brunette replied.

In the group in which the brunette came with stood behind him and the two girls. A blonde walked over and stood beside Mariah. He smirked at her as he looked over at her. His ocean blue eyes glistened in the sun light. He wore the male uniform but he wore some of his own accessories like Mariah. On his left wrist he wore a checkered braclets with a white ring on his middle finger while he had a black ring on his index finger. Around his neck was a silver necklace with a silver X. His blonde soft spiky hair blew gently in the wind. He was the older twin brother of the brunette named Sora. Sora looked over at his brother and gave him a cheesy grin that he gave everyone. The blonde looked over, returning his brother's grin with a smirk.

"So Roxas, are you going to get a girl this year?" He asked.

Roxas chuckled.

"Yea I guess so. But lets hope that none of these girls are slutty like the ones last year." he replied.

"Haha! Yea lets hope not." he said with a grin.

Mariah giggled, leaning off of the tree. She smiled then she jumped slightly as she felt a kiss being placed on her cheek. She turned only to smile big. A tall red haired boy stood behind her. He had the same color eyes as her. Emerald green. He had two tattos under his eyes and his wild red spiky mane looked like it was on fire in the light. His uniform was the same as the others but except they were black. He perfered to wear black instead of blue. He wrapped his long arms around Mariah's waist, pulling her close to him. Mariah giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Hello Axel!" she said still hugging the red head.

"Heh hey Mariah." He replied.

Axel looked down at her and smirked before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. Mariah smiled and kissed him back only to have Axel deepen the kiss. After a few seconds, Mariah pulled away.

"Its good to see you again." Mariah said.

"Good to see you to." He replied.

"Lucky he didn't set anything on fire this summer." said a male silvernette.

Axel looked over at the silver haired boy and smirked.

"Oh shush Riku. Even if I did, you would probably help me." he said with a smirk.

"And get my hands dirty with ashes? No thanks. That's more your style Hothead." Riku replied with a smirk of his own.

Mariah laughed as well did Sora, Roxas and Kairi. Kairi smiled.

"Hey did you hear about a new student this year?" she asked the group.

"Yea. I heard that the student came from Nibelheim." Mariah said.

"Nibelheim? Where's that?" Sora asked as he blinked.

"That's in Midgar." Axel replied.

"Wow! The new kid came from that far?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Apprently so." Riku said.

Just the bell rung. The group gathered their things and walked to the front doors of Twilight High. Just as they were walking in, the new girl was walking right behind them.


End file.
